Playboys To Dad's
by viridianaln9
Summary: Avengers X Justice League Crossover AU, Tony Stark aka Iron Man and Bruce Wayne aka Batman are both really good friends, they are playboys after all. But once they meet their matches in both Steve Rogers aka Captain America and Clark Kent aka Superman. Everything changes, trading the wild parties for nights at home, from one-night stands to a wedding ring(Longer Summary Inside).
1. Best Buds(Prologue)

**Playboys To Dads**

Summary: **Avengers X Justice League Crossover AU, Tony Stark aka Iron Man and Bruce Wayne aka Batman are both really good friends, they are playboys after all. But once they meet their matches in both Steve Rogers aka Captain America and Clark Kent aka Superman. Everything changes, trading the wild parties for nights at home, from one-night stands to a wedding ring and most importantly they become Dad's. Tony X Steve and Bruce X Clark.**

Note: **(IMPORTANT READ) Okay so this is my first slash, so I hope I don't mess up. So things you guys need to know, Tony is four years older than Bruce, also I won't be bringing in the kids until later I want to build in their relationships a bit. I will be mixing a lot from the Movies/Cartoons/Comics in the story okay. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel; I don't own the Justice League it belongs to DC Comics.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Playboys To Dads **

**One: Best Buds (Prologue) **

The first time Tony Stark met Bruce Wayne; he was eight years old and had been force to go to Gotham by Howard. He had met four year old Bruce and saw that the kid was not happy to be there either, but he had been treated a bit nicer by Dr. Thomas Wayne.

"Thomas this is my son Anthony." Howard said with force kindness.

"Hello, Anthony is nice to meet you." Dr. Thomas had said kindly and shook his hand and he was not lying at seeing the sincerity in the man's eye. "Howard, Anthony meet my son Bruce." The little boy looked at them and smiled shyly.

"Bruce." Howard said. Both boys didn't talk much that first meeting...

#

Their second meeting was not a kind one. It was during the funeral of Thomas and Martha Wayne and Tony pretended he didn't want to go. But he did, mostly because Thomas had treated him incredibly nicely when they met. To Tony it just seemed weird to be in Gotham for the funeral it was raining as if mourning the loss as well but then he thought that the rain was normal for Gotham. He saw all of the people go to the little boy standing there and Tony could tell he was trying not to break down. He knew most of the people here, even his Dad in a way were just there for the publicity. Tony walked over to the little boy and the butler and stood next to him, before grabbing his hand and saying nothing at all. Before he left, he just heard one word.

"Thank-you." Tony smiled at that.

#

Since then Tony and Bruce exchange mail most of the time and built their friendship seeing each other occasionally from time to time. When they see each other it is really the only time that they are actually being themselves not putting on a mask for the public or for Tony' parents or Alfred. It happens for three years before Tony hears the news.

In the funeral Tony sees how direly similar it is to Bruce's parent's funeral with fake smiles and people keep saying 'Sorry, for your loss.' It gets really annoying. Obadiah Stane like the man that ran Wayne Enterprises is standing behind him.

"Everything is going to be taken care of, Tony." He says squeezing his shoulders.

Tony felt like puking his stomach out. He didn't even notice Bruce coming until he came and held his hand, like Tony had done for him that day in his parent's funeral. Once the caskets are lowered he wants to leave and Bruce seems to read this and pulls him with him toward one of the cars. Obadiah wants to object, but Alfred stands in his way.

"I think it would be preferable for Master Anthony not to be near any of this." he says and he doesn't look back as he gets in the car with the two boys. They arrive to his house and Tony gets the only thing he can do and gets the bottle but before he can do anything Bruce takes it away from him.

"They're dead, they never spent time with me and now they're gone." He tells Bruce.

"I won't tell you anything you've already heard Tony." He tells him and Tony lowers all of his walls and crumbles into the ground to cry his eyes out even if Bruce is seeing him. Bruce doesn't really care, he wanted to be there with his friend even in dark time, because he lives in this pain every day and hopes his friend doesn't have to. That night they stayed together something that wasn't very different for them; they had done so many times before.

#

When Bruce disappears after the Joe Chill case, Tony is the first person Alfred calls to find out.

"What do you mean Bruce disappeared?" Tony asks and he is a little drunk but that sobers him up instantly.

"Master Bruce did not return after the trial." Alfred told him.

"We'll find him." Tony says.

Eight years past and Tony is building Stark Industries to the best in the world. He knows that Bruce was pronounced dead but he doesn't believe it. When he hears from the media that Bruce Wayne is alive and well, Tony is pissed and he calls Bruce to his home.

"What the fuck man, eight years." He yells.

"Hello Tony." Bruce says. Tony hears it there something there something dark in Bruce's voice that he notices. "How you been?"

"Building the future, what are you planning?" Tony asks.

"See if Mr. Earle will give me a job." Bruce tells him.

"Good luck than." Tony says but for some reason he doesn't believe it.

#

The moment Tony figured out that Bruce was Batman, he did the only thing he could do and got on one of his planes scaring Pepper to go to Gotham City. When he arrives, the mansion is in ruins and he walks up to Bruce after Rachel left.

"Really, you had a party and didn't invite me?" he says and Bruce turns around to see him.

"I was too drunk to remember." Bruce tells him.

"Right; so I want to see it and don't try to lie because I will call bullshit on all of it, Brucie boy or would you want me to call you Batman." Tony tells him; Bruce looks at him in shock. "Really genius here."

"Fine." Bruce tells him.

#

It takes two years before Bruce or Batman is tag-teaming with Superman and Tony is laughing his ass off at the way and how uncomfortable Bruce is with the alien. Since they had been caught in television for that particular thing. He called Bruce after it.

"So, Brucie, how does it feel teaming up with the Man of Steel?" he asked teasingly.

"Overbearing Boy-scout." It's the answer he gets and Tony can't help but laugh. "Shut-it Stark." He says.

"No chance in hell, Brucie boy you should be a team player." Tony says.

"Really this coming from you."

It takes another year before Bruce and the team of other superheroes takes on Starro from taking down the world and Tony still can't believe it. He calls Bruce afterwards after he hears the name the Flash gives them.

"Really Bruce the Super 8?"

"We are changing the name." Bruce tells him and clicks.

#

A year later Tony is kidnapped and Bruce is going insane but knows he can't interfere either. But he is putting the Bat-cave satellites in Afghanistan and trying to find Tony. Nobody in the place questions him. When they finally find him and it's Rhodes that brings him down, Bruce calls Tony immediately.

"You lucky bastard." Bruce tells him.

"I guess." Like Tony before Bruce hears the change in the voice.

"You want me to come down?" Bruce asks.

"No I'm alright I want a cheeseburger." He tells Bruce.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." Bruce says.

He gets his answer a few months later in the Manor watching television and he spits out his coffee when he hears Tony announcing to the world he is Iron man.

"What the hell are you thinking Stark?" Bruce says the moment Tony picks up.

"Nice to hear from you too Bruce."

"That is not the point; you told everyone your secret identity."

"Hey, it's easier this way Bats."

"It's to protect those you care about." Bruce told him.

"I can protect Pepper if something happens."

"Be careful you egotistical idiot." Bruce said with a smirk.

"You wound me you anti-social jerk." Tony said with a smirk of his own.

"I believe it's my job." Bruce tells him. "Anyway Potts met Kettle Stark."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Two years later the Avengers Assemble and this time it is Bruce laughing his ass off. Afterwards he calls Tony on his cell.

"So, how did it go with the Captain?"

"That man has a stick up his ass." Tony told him. He was still annoyed at being reminded about his father.

"Well at-least we know he isn't the only one." Bruce tells him.

They both don't realize that these two men that annoy them are the ones that are going to change their lives.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **Okay so this is the end of the chapter. Which this was more of a Prologue to anything so you guys could understand the relationship between Tony and Bruce. I hope I didn't mess up. Don't forget to review and no flames.**


	2. Just Another Day

**Playboys To Dad's **

Note: **Okay so I hope you guys like the first one. I want to thank **_**LicaToRiku, LalaWinchesterPotter, mccallisterhelen, Fire's Love and kyuuka yayoi for**_** the reviews. I also want to thank for those that favorite and followed the story. Okay so no one gets confused I will be dividing the story between Tony and Bruce but I will mostly focus on Tony okay. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel; I don't own the Justice League they belong to DC Comics.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Playboys To Dad's **

**Two: Just Another Day **

Morning came in New York and most importantly in the Avengers Tower- it was named right after the Battle of New York-once Tony fixed it and everyone began to move in it happened exactly a two years ago. All of the Avengers were up and getting ready to eat breakfast.

Steve was cooking, he always cooked it seemed to keep him calm most of the time. That and the Avengers said he was the Mom of the Tower but not to his face they couldn't take the guilt-trip stares. Slowly the rest of the team began to assemble for breakfast. Bruce was the second one to come in and he pours his tea out of the teapot Steve had put on.

"Morning Steve." Bruce said.

"Good morning Bruce." Steve said. Clint and Natasha were the next one to arrive.

"Morning Cap." Clint said.

"Captain." Natasha said.

"Good Morning Clint, Natasha." Steve told them as they got their cups of coffee.

"MORNING FELLOW WARRIORS." Thor bellowed out, they had become accustomed a bit to Thor's way of talking-loudly.

"Morning." everyone answered in the kitchen. Thor went and grabbed the Pop-tarts that Steve had put in the toaster because Thor had broken five of them; Steve only broke two before he learned how to work it right. Darcy and Jane are right behind him they had moved in surely after the New York incident and the reason Thor was back. Jane went to get some Pop-Tarts and Darcy danced her way before pecking Bruce in the cheek, Dr. Banner blushed. No one knew how it had happened but it kept both Dr. Banner and Hulk really calm it was eerie.

"Hey guys." Darcy said with a smile sitting down next to Bruce.

"Good-morning." Jane tells them. The others reply their good-mornings as well. Everyone was waiting for the food. Finally after it seemed like forever Steve turned around with the food and he looked around looking for someone.

"Where's Tony?" he asked.

"Don't know don't care, give me." Clint said pointing to the pancakes. Steve ignores Clint and takes the pancakes away making Clint really sad.

"JARVIS?" Steve asked.

"Master Tony is currently in his lab." JARVIS told Steve.

"How long has he been there?" Steve asked.

"Master Tony has been in his lab for approximately thirty-three hours." JARVIS told him.

"Good heavens." Steve said. "Does that man want to kill himself?" he asked himself.

"Lady Pepper is not present mayhap he misses her." Thor told him.

"Dude, Starks stays in that workshop even when Pepper is here." Clint said, but they were ignore because Steve was already walking toward the lab. He walked toward it and had JARVIS open the door. AC/DC was blaring around the room and Steve sighed he was pretty used to it by now.

"Tony!" he screamed. Tony looked up and he looked so tired.

"Hey Cap what you doing here?" Tony asked putting his wrench down.

"I came to get you so you can eat breakfast."

"I'll be up in a few minutes." Tony told him yawning. "JARVIS remind me to call Wayne one of these days."

"Will do sir." JARVIS tells him. Steve looks at Tony.

"Who's Wayne?"

"Don't worry about it Capsicle now what did you want?"

"Breakfast." Steve said.

"In a few minutes." Tony responds.

"Now!" Steve says in his Captain America voice.

"Fine, Cap." Tony said without a fight but it was mostly because he was really tired and his stomach told him, he was hungry. He walked behind Steve up to the elevator.

"You should take more care of yourself Tony."

"Cap, I really don't want a lecture right now." He told Steve, he couldn't sleep without the nightmares coming. He didn't want to admit that he needed someone there with him.

"Fine, but after breakfast you're going to bed."

"Fine, fine no need to be pushy." Tony said. Steve just smirked at that. The man was too stubborn for his own good. They both walked into the kitchen and Steve served Tony his cup of coffee and Tony grabbed it with reverence.

"You're a god, Rogers." Tony said and Steve blushed before turning away.

"Jesus, Stark what the hell are you trying to be a zombie?" Clint asked.

"Naw, I'll leave that to Coulson." Tony said. after four months of the New York incident they had found out that Agent Coulson wasn't dead, he did died but he was still alive and kicking and the liaison from the Avengers to SHIELD. When they finished breakfast Tony was going to go back to his lab but Steve directed him all the way to his bedroom.

"JARVIS, please lock out Tony from his lab for the next eight hours." Steve said.

"Very well sir"

"JARVIS, you traitor I will reprogram you." Tony yelled as his head hit the pillow. Steve smirked and he turned around so he could go draw something up in the balcony.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In Gotham City, something like that was happening. Bruce was sleeping soundly; he had gone to sleep at four in the morning thanks the Penguin who wanted to still a bird from the museum-who would have thought that. He was sleeping soundly for once and he rolled over when the bright light hit his face. He groaned and covered his face with the blanket.

"Master Bruce is time to get up." Alfred said.

"Five more minutes." Bruce said and it made Alfred smiled a bit.

"Can't be done sir, you have a meeting at Wayne Enterprises today at ten and you cannot be late, plus some charities wish to speak with you." Alfred reminded him.

"Fine." Bruce said sitting up just for Alfred to put his breakfast there. He ate his breakfast and was thanking to coffee gods for the black coffee that Alfred gave him. He looks at the newspaper and smiles as he sees the upcoming news Wayne Enterprises and Star Industries were going to be working in something new for the medical field and it would change the world.

"Alfred remind me to phone Stark." Bruce said.

"Will do sir." Alfred said.

"You know I haven't called to ask how his group is doing." Bruce says.

"I do recall you calling when they all moved in." Alfred reminds him.

"That was a year ago and we have only communicated through emails." Bruce told him.

"You worry?" Alfred asked.

"Of course not Tony can take care of himself." Bruce tells him. Alfred gives that subtle smirk which Bruce knows is the one that tells him Alfred doesn't believe a word he said. Bruce ends up getting showered and dress for his day and he knows he is going to end up seeing the Boy-Scout today. But his thoughts are on Tony for a reason.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Tony finally wakes up from his sleep and he feels a lot better. He goes to shower and change for his day. For once in his life he actually had a free day and that was not something that happened every day. Maybe he could watch a movie; no maybe he could talk the team into watching a movie.

"Master Stark you've told me to remind you to call Master Wayne." JARVIS told him.

"Right, I want to see how the bat is doing." Tony said. Before he gets the chance to put in the call though the alarms goes off.

"Tony let's go." Steve says.

"Oh well I guess I'll call Wayne later." Tony says running to get his suit on.

#

It was Dr. Doom and his Doombots.

"Can someone tell me where the fuck are the Blunder Four?" Tony said through the com-link.

"Can we just get this over with?" Clint says shooting some of the man down.

"Indeed I would like to return to me Lady Jane soon." Thor tells them taking down some of the DOOMBOTS like nothing.

"I don't think, you're the only one." Steve says pointing to Hulk who kept playing with the DOOMBOTS, like they were nothing.

"What is his plan?" Clint asked shooting one of the DOOMBOTS down. Steve takes Dr. Doom down and they really think it is over but…

"der'mo." Natasha curses.

"Wow, what's wrong Tasha?" Clint asks.

"Bomb." Steve tells them. He was trying to think of a plan but it goes down to hell when Iron Man is already taking the bomb out of the ground.

"Pull everything on the thrusters JARVIS." Tony says.

"Very well sir." JARVIS responds. Tony takes the bomb and before he and the bomb explode he throws it, but the recoil of the explosion hit him thought and he got smacked into one of the buildings and went down losing consciousness that he doesn't notice when Thor gets him this time. Tony doesn't notice that every one of his team is worried; he doesn't notice the Quinjet arriving and taking him into medical or the fact that Steve broke his face-plate again.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Oh before I forget (der'mo-is the Russian word for shit and I got it off Google translate) Don't forget to review.**


	3. Just Another Night

**Playboys To Dads **

Note: **I hope you guys like the chapter. I want to thank**_** Keymaster555, kyuuka yayoi, Fire's Love and LalaWinchesterPotter **_**for the reviews. Now this is the same day but Bruce's more focus day or night.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and I don't own the Justice League they belong to DC Comics.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Playboys To Dads **

**Three: Just Another Night **

Bruce was happy to get out of the board meeting. He was done with the charity work though he did enjoy it. He was getting ready to go up to the Watchtower for monitor duty. After that he would come back to the Batcave for patrol.

"Master Bruce did you finish your lunch?" Alfred asked him.

"Yes, I'll be back in time for patrol."

"You have a Gala tonight." Alfred told him. As Bruce was ready to go to the zeta-tubes he gave Alfred a look. "Very well, I'll send your apologies."

"Thank-you Alfred." Bruce said. The zeta-tube was ready and it took him.

#

He arrived in the Watch-Tower and he was greeted besides the computer just saying.

"Batman 02." No he had to start his day in the Watch-Tower with Flash standing right there in-front of him and a smile on his face. Great, just what he needed.

"Hey, Bats buddy of mine." Flash told him.

"What did you break?" Batman asked him.

"Why would I break something?" Flash told him. Batman gave him a blank stare. "Okay stop looking at me like that I kind of broke the DVD player don't kill me please." The please was really emphasize.

"I have work to do." He tells him and moves toward the Monitor Room. He knows the man is going to follow him.

"Wait no lecture." Flash says.

"Work Allen." Batman tells him. Bruce really wants to get into the Monitor Room and lock himself there.

"So, DVD?" Flash tells him.

"You broke it you buy it, the rules." Batman tells him and once he gets to the Monitor Room he closes the door in Flash's face before he begins to whine. He went to check the monitors mainly the one in New York, yes the Justice League knew New York was taken care of but being him and since he knew one of the heroes in person he liked keeping an eye. Like he told Alfred Tony was a big boy he could take care of himself.

He began to type in the big computer what he needed and when the door open he ignored whoever came, they would leave.

"Bruce, did Barry talk to you?" He grits his teeth. Could Clark call him Batman was that too hard someone could hear him.

"Yes." He gritted out. Clark was standing behind him and looking over his shoulder on the screen.

"You barely started monitor duty?"

"You shouldn't ask obvious questions." Bruce told him. He didn't see that Clark smiled at that. Clark looked at the monitor and noticed the place Bruce was going to look for.

"Is something wrong with New York?"

"Is there a reason you're here Clark?" he asked changing the subject. Clark sighed leave it to Bruce to want to be alone.

"Not really just wanted to see if you were alright."

"Well I'm fine, you can do your good deed somewhere else." Bruce told him.

"I wanted to know if you want to eat lunch?" Clark said hopeful.

"I ate before I came." Bruce tells him and he doesn't notice the small frown in Clarks face.

"Okay then." Clark says and leaves Bruce alone. He pays attention to the screen and looks at the fight. He knows of Dc. Doom and sees the Avengers take care of it. Then he sees the bomb and Tony take the recoil from the explosion. Bruce grabs his seat with one hand when he sees that the reactor is not blinking much. He wants to call but knows he can't or they will find his secret. Knowing Stark he would be out of the hospital in two or three hours depending on how much security Pepper puts him so he doesn't escape.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In New York, mainly in SHIELD's infirmary everyone is checking on Tony and they had to change his reactor. Steve was the one to do it because Pepper wasn't there and Tony had taught Steve how the last time something like this happened. Pepper was flying already in after they called her.

"Come on, Tony." Steve said. He was worried he was more worried than anyone.

"He's going to be alright Cap." Dr. Banner told him.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Steve I am sure." Dr. Banner said.

"Okay, I'll stay here with him until Pepper comes you know what happens if we leave him alone."

"Very well I'm going to rest a bit." Bruce told him, Steve nodded saw as the Doctor left. He sat down next to Tony in the chair.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

When Bruce finishes Monitor Duty, he leaves straight to the zeta-tubes not wanting to see anyone at all.

"Is everything alright?" he turns to see Clark standing there; he seems to be leaving as well.

"I'm fine." Batman tells him. Superman puts a hand on his shoulder which tells people Clark is the only brave one to actually touch the Bat.

"There is no shame in asking for help." Superman tells him. Batman looks at him with a Bat-glare.

"If I needed help I would solve it." Batman tells him.

"I'm just saying." Superman tells him and Batman just moves so he can leave to Gotham.

"You don't need to be alone." Superman says to Bruce and it makes Bruce's lip lift a bit.

"I know." Before he returns back to Gotham.

#

During patrol none of the criminals knew what was wrong with Batman, but they didn't want to find out either. He was being incredibly violent with them and even Gordon notice. When he was giving one of the files to the Dark Knight he had to ask.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." Batman said and left it with that.

#

He arrived back to the Bat-cave and Alfred was standing there. He is serious but knows something is wrong by the way Bruce is standing.

"What's the matter?"

"Send a call to Stark now, he probably already got out of the hospital." Bruce says. Alfred nods and goes to the computer to make the call. Batman took down the cowl to turn into Bruce and Tony's face appeared in the screen.

"Got run over?" Bruce says.

"Please like if your stalking tendencies didn't already tell you what happen." Tony tells him. It is really not surprising and not the first time they call each other when things like this happens.

"Did you change the arc reactor?" Bruce asked which is Bat speak for _'are you okay?'_

"Yeah." Tony tells him and looks around trying to hear.

"Hiding in the broom closet really Tony."

"Shut-it I'm hiding from Captain America."

"Your still in the hospital." Is not a question.

"Yup, I'm going to get out soon I feel so much better." Tony tells him, he has scratches in his face and Bruce can tell some bruise ribs.

"Of course you are."

"When are you coming to New York, Bats we can go sky-diving." Tony says.

"Soon, I have to go for the meeting."

"Right." Tony says.

"Tony!"

"I hear the good Captain calling." Bruce says with a smirk.

"That's my cue to go." Tony says and clicks on him. Bruce things over that maybe he would have to go to New York.

**$LINE RBEAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

NOTE: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Breakdown

**Playboys To Dads**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**DeathXByXSelf, Fire's Love, O, CrackheadGinger, kyuuka yaoi, Keymaster555, CrossroadsLovely and Dragonfire- Jessie Sparrow **_**for the reviews. Okay so I fix a name in chapter one, thank you for pointing it out.**

Disclaimer**: I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel; I don't own the Justice League they belong to DC Comics.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Playboys To Dads **

**Four: Breakdown **

Two months passed since the last time Tony almost got killed, again. But what the rest of the Avengers didn't figure out, maybe Clint or Natasha did. But it was that Pepper had stopped spending so much time in the Tower. That she spent most of her time in Malibu and she just called Tony for the meetings. Tony didn't even pay attention because he was in his lab most of the time.

So one day, Tony and Pepper are in his room and they are both incredibly quiet and no one is in the Tower thankfully. They both knew it was going to happen. But it surprised them both.

"This isn't working anymore is it?" Pepper says.

"No." Tony says but he already feels like a failure, this was a serious relationship and it didn't work.

"Tony, it's just." Pepper says. "I can't handle seeing you almost get killed every time."

"I know." He says.

"Tony, I love you." Pepper tells him. But they know it's not that kind of love anymore.

"I love you too, but it's not the same kind of love anymore." He tells her and touches her cheek. There's a tear there and he cleans it.

"I'll still run the company for you but I can't be with you anymore." She tells him.

"We'll stay friends." He said.

"Of course but I need to go." She says.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it." Tony says because he needs to get out of there. He can't see her pack her things, he can't see the failure he had done.

"Tony." Pepper said.

"I'm going to be in my lab." Tony said with a smile.

"Okay." Pepper told him.

#

Steve arrives at the Mansion after going to an arts store all day to get supplies. It still surprised him everything he could buy in the place. After he put his things in his floor, he decided to go to the common area so he could make dinner for everyone. When the elevator opens Pepper was standing there and she had tears in her eyes. But his eyes also went to the luggage that she had on her. He knew that was more than what she took on trips.

"Pepper are you alright?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Steve." Pepper told him.

"I'll take the next one if you'll like?" he told her.

"I would appreciate it." Pepper told him. Pepper was about to close the door to the elevator, but she stopped and looked at Steve. "Can I ask you a favor Steve?"

"Yes." He told her.

"Take care of him." before he was able to answer the door closed and he couldn't tell her anything.

#

Two days later Tony had not come out of his lab. Steve had tried but Tony just told him he was fine. Not only that but everyone in the Tower knew that Tony and Pepper were no longer an item.

"Shouldn't we go down there you know with ice cream and chocolate." Darcy said.

"Tony will come up when he is ready." Clint said.

"He must be planning on something new." Bruce said, but Steve could tell the man was not convinced.

#

Down in Tony's lab he was drinking Tony had tried and the word is 'tried' to get some sleep last night but the nightmares came stronger than before everything in his life, from his father, Stane, the Chitauri everything came at him. So he decided to drink it all, it would be good for him.

#

By his third day Steve couldn't take it anymore. He went downstairs to the lab and knocked on the door. It wouldn't open and he could only hear the loud rock music on and nothing more.

"Tony! Tony open the door you have to eat." Steve said. He didn't notice that Bruce had come down as well and he typed in his over-ride code.

"I'm afraid Dr. Banner your code has been refused." JARVIS told him.

"What?" Steve said and tried his own code that he had earned. When just like Dr. Banner it didn't work, he got desperate because that meant Tony didn't want anyone in and he was not going to let anyone inside at all. It made Steve really scared because he didn't know what he was going to try.

#

Inside Tony couldn't really think, he had just his bottle of whiskey in his hands and nothing more. He had been drinking after he saw Pepper leave the building. He tried not to but the nightmares were something he couldn't deal with. Maybe he could end it all, he could and the pain would go away.

"Tony!" he heard Steve, but he ignored it.

#

The entire day Natasha and Clint tried to get to Tony but he sealed the vents. Darcy even tried but she couldn't get in. Steve wanted to break the door down or ask Bruce but that would be too dangerous. Thor was ready to use Mjlonir but Steve stopped him, because JARVIS informed him that Tony was sitting behind the door and it would hurt him. Steve stayed there all night trying to reach to Tony, but on the inside Tony wasn't listening at all.

JARVIS, had no other choice by the next day than to call the only person he knew of that could break into the lab and help his charge. He made the call.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

NOTE: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	5. Wayne Meets Avengers

**Playboys To Dads **

Note: **HI! So I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**LalaWinchesterPotter, Keymaster555, and Dragonfire- Jessie Sparrow**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and I also don't own the Justice League they belong to DC Comics.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Playboys To Dads **

**Five: Wayne Meets Avengers **

The last two months Bruce had spent his time taking down a gang that wouldn't leave Gotham alone. He had finally finished taking them down a week ago and he was currently in the Watchtower. He and Superman had not been having the best of relationships mainly because Clark was mad that he had broken his ribs a month ago and had still gone after the gang and not asked for help from the League or what Bruce knew he hadn't asked the Boy Scout or help.

#

Batman walked to the meeting room so the original members could discuss what had been going on their respective cities the past month, it was a monthly thing for them. It was also to talk about any plans the bad guys could be planning in the big run that they needed to look into, new things for the Watchtower. It was a place Bruce could get information on the members without actually being _'super-creepy'_ like Flash tended to say behind his back.

He was currently the first on in the room and slowly everyone began arriving.

"Batman are your ribs alright?" Diana asked him.

"Yes!" he bit out. Superman was the last one to come in since he had to go save people from a burning building. Batman was about to say something biting when there was a sound in his com. He didn't touch his ear or anything he stayed quiet.

"Master Bruce, code 31652." Batman stood at that. Superman looked at him because he had heard the voice; he wondered if it was Alfred.

"Bruce is something wrong?" Superman asked.

"Meeting is canceled until further notice." Bruce told him.

"What, why?" Flash asked.

"Personal matters." Batman said and he walked out of the meeting room leaving half of the League in shock.

"Since when does Bats do personal matters?" Hal asked. Superman didn't say anything he just got up and followed Bruce.

"It seems Supes is about to figure that one out." Flash told him. "How much you want to bet they will get into a fight right now?" he told Hal.

"Bet you Superman is going to lose." Hal told him.

"My friends we must not say such things."

"Your right Supes always loses." Hal told him.

#

Outside Bruce was thinking, JARVIS wouldn't have called him with that code if it hadn't been important. It meant something was wrong with Tony and Bruce knew if that was the case it meant Tony was either not sleeping or drinking himself to oblivion and blocked everyone out, if he had to guess it had to be going for four or five days the most. It had happened once before and it was not something pretty. He had to be thankful that he made his presence known in New York so the public knew Bruce Wayne in New York City, so his presence wouldn't be questioned.

Before he got to the zeta-tubes someone grabbed his shoulder and he knew exactly who it was.

"Bruce is everything alright?" Clark asked.

"Yes, I need to check on something." Bruce told him.

"What is code 31652?" there was no reason for Clark to lie and for Bruce to react like that it, it must be important.

"Like I said it is personal." Bruce told him.

"Is it Alfred?" Clark asked because he cared for Bruce's butler very much. It made Bruce's lips quirk up a bit, it was kind of nice for Clark to worry.

"No but it is someone important to me." Bruce told him and it stopped Clark short letting Bruce go, it shocked him, he didn't know Bruce had someone important other than Alfred no one else. For some reason it seemed to hurt Clark and he didn't know the reason why?

Clark notice that Bruce was gone and he went to the zeta-tubes to see him gone. He arrived just in time. Bruce looked at Clark.

"You know where to call me if there's trouble." Clark said.

"Likewise." Bruce told him and he disappeared. Now it wasn't that Clark was nosy but he really wanted to know where Bruce was going to. He checks the data-base and saw the location to New York.

'_Who does Bruce know in New York?'_ he questioned on the inside.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Bruce arrived on his New York pent house and got out of his costume putting it in its secret place on the wall of the underground basement before he went up the elevator to his room so he could shower and change and he could get to the Avengers Tower. Well this was not the way he wanted to meet that group but he didn't have a choice in the matter now.

#

In Avenger's Tower Steve was in the door pounding on it again for what seemed the fiftieth time.

"Come on out, Tony I'm going to break the door down if you don't come out by the end of today." Steve warned him.

"Noo… you won't." It was the first sound he heard from the other man but it made Steve's heart beat hard because of it thankful because of that.

"Come out." Steve said. He heard nothing else; he looked up to see Natasha standing there with a sandwich for him. It made him feel bad that he wasn't cooking but he knew that either Darcy or Bruce would take his place to give everyone food. "Is everyone okay upstairs?" he asked and she nodded at him.

#

Bruce arrived at Avenger's Tower and he was impressed he was not going to lie and it made him raise his lips a bit again. He was wearing a light-blue button up, black jacket and black slacks with black shoes and his glasses. He went into the reception and the receptionist looked at him with wide eyes as he raised his glasses.

"Hello, Bruce Wayne I'm here to see Tony Stark business you know." He said.

"Ah...ah do you have an appointment?" she asked him.

"He does indeed Miss, Master Bruce please take the elevator I'll take you to Master Tony." JARVIS said. Bruce sent a wink to the receptionist who giggled as he got into the elevator. Once in he got serious again.

"How long?" Bruce asked JARVIS.

"Four days."

"He stuck in his lab."

"Yes, sir." JARVIS told him. Bruce smiled he had met the real human Jarvis and he had been a great man and the AI was just like that he may not be all human but he was great too.

"Let's get him out of his lab." Bruce said. They arrived in the labs floor and once they opened he walked out to see a blond man hitting the door and another main all rumple with curly hair standing by his side.

"Tony!" he heard, Bruce knew this must have been Captain America. The other one if he was not wrong was Dr. Banner the Hulk. Dr. Banner was the first on to notice him.

"Can we help you?" he asked. Bruce walked out of the elevator and gave them a nice smile.

"Who are you?" Captain America asked him and he looked ready to break him.

"Bruce Wayne, ah excuse me." he said and moved to the key-board. Steve and Dr. Banner looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked the man as he moved out of the way; Dr. Banner was trying to calm down. Bruce ignored him and tapped his code in. once the door open Bruce went in and before Steve and Dr. Banner could get in, the door closed in their faces in a snap.

Inside Tony snapped his head up once someone took the bottle away from him.

"No-no…" he whined.

"Damn it Tony you look terrible." Bruce told him and he was shocked at seeing his friend like this.

"Bru…Brucie…" Tony said with a laugh. Bruce didn't care at the moment and sat himself on the floor with Tony.

"What happen you had stopped or at-least drank less?" Bruce asked.

"She left, I failed." Tony told him. It took Bruce a few seconds for Bruce to understand that.

"Miss Potts ended the relationship?"

"No…m-m-mutual." Tony sputtered out. But Bruce understood the problem Tony and he didn't o relationship because they didn't know how to have them, this relationship with Pepper had been solid.

"Did you not love her?" Bruce asked it was a bit uncomfortable because he didn't do feelings.

"N-not the s-s-same." Tony told him.

"So you don't love her; the same, okay have you slept?"

"N-no can't." Tony told him.

"Nightmares?" Tony just looked at him and that meant he got it in one. So it was time for Bruce's tough love. "Alright time to clean up Tony, easy or hard?" he asked. Tony ignored him. Bruce grabbed the other bottle that Tony had gotten into his hand and threw it to the trash and Tony tried to give him a heated glare. Bruce grabbed him by the hand and put him over his shoulder.

"Oh…Bats you caveman." Tony said and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Shut-it." he said with a smirk. He walked over to the door and he saw Steve with his hand ready to knock on the door but he walked out and Steve was shocked and he was not the only one. It snapped them out though when Bruce walked with Tony to the elevator. Dr. Banner and Steve were in the elevator and where looking at the man holding Tony.

"JARVIS, take me to Tony's bedroom." Bruce said.

"Certainly sir." JARVIS said and Steve noticed there was amusement there.

"JARV, you called Brucie, traitor." Tony said. "Ah my head, I'm feeling sick."

"Stop whining Tony you did this all yourself." Bruce told him.

"I…I can hold him." Steve said looking at Tony's head that was swinging behind Bruce's back. Tony squinted at him and gave him a drunken smile.

"Hey Cap-capsicle." Tony said.

"Tony." And Bruce noticed the affection there but he didn't comment on it. Steve looked back at the man. "Mr…"

"Bruce Wayne." Dr. Banner who was trying to locate where he knew the man now knew where he knew them.

"Alright, Mr. Wayne I can hold Tony if you want." Steve said because he didn't trust the man and okay it seemed like JARVIS did and Tony acted as if this was normal and how in the world did this man get a code to bust inside Tony's lab.

"It's alright Captain." Bruce told him and the door opened to the common area where everyone was gathered and saw the man carrying someone.

"I'm gonna puke on your ass Bruce." Tony threatened.

"You're paying for my dry cleaning, JARVIS?" Bruce told him dryly. They, well Bruce walked with a drunk Tony toward the lights JARVIS lit for him. He left the room and everyone was looking at each other.

"OH MY GOD!" Darcy said and everyone looked at her.

"What's up Darce?" Clint said.

"Do you guys know who that was I never thought I would ever meet him in person?" Darcy said.

"Lady Darcy, who is the man that held Shield-brother Tony?" Thor asked. Darcy looked at them.

"Seriously, okay I get that Steve doesn't know him or Thor but you guys don't recognize him."

"Just tell us Darcy." Clint told her. Darcy smiled at them and Dr. Banner went to her side and okay he was a little bit jealous at the way his girlfriend got excited.

"That my friends is Bruce _'freaking'_ Wayne, your now billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"Oh shit, another Tony." Clint said. Darcy glares at him for being interrupted.

"He is the Prince of Gotham City which also happens to be the home of the Batman!" She said with cheer.

"Who is this Man of Bats?" Thor asked.

"He is the vigilante of the City known to house crazy nuts as their villains." Natasha answered.

"I wonder how he got here." Darcy asked.

"I wonder that too." Steve said.

"I called Master Bruce; I knew he was the only one to get into the lab the only code that had not being disabled." JARVIS answered.

"How does he have a code to Tony's lab?" Dr. Banner asked.

"Master Tony and Master Bruce have been friends for a long time." JARVIS answered. Everyone looked at each other they didn't know Tony had friends besides Rhodes, Pepper and Happy and themselves of course. Steve nodded but he wanted to go to Tony's room to see what they were doing.

#

In Tony's room, Bruce opened the door and walked fast taking his cellphone out and throwing it out in the bed and he took his watch out as well anything electronic so it wouldn't get wet.

"I'm serious Bats I'm gonna puke on your ass and what will the Man of Steel say." Bruce rolled his eyes again.

"I think he will say the same think your Captain is thinking." Bruce told him, he walked with Tony to the bathroom and put him next to the toilet where Tony puke all he had in his stomach which was practically nothing. Bruce took out his jacket hung it up and rolled up his sleeves. He turned on the water and once he heard Tony was done puking to his heart's content he hauled him up and pushed him under the spray.

"What the hell!" Tony hissed out, but it did sober him up a bit. "Fine, fine get out I'll shower, you could have told me I smelled Bruce."

"I did." Bruce told him. He got out to hear a knock on the door, he had gotten it right the Captain was going to come and check on him and Tony. He opened the door.

Steve looked at the man and saw that his shoes were wet.

"Yes." Bruce told him.

"Is Tony alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I got him to take a shower food would be nice." Bruce told him.

"Right I'll bring him something." Steve said and left. Bruce narrowed his eyes there was something he was getting, that he still didn't process. He closed the door to get to Tony and see if the man hadn't drowned in the shower.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

NOTE: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Travels

**Playboys To Dads **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**banerry, OptimusPrimeAddict, Celestial Wolves, Kururugi YaoiFan **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel; I don't own the Justice League they belong to DC Comics.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Playboys To Dads **

**Six: Travels **

Up in the Watchtower Clark was in monitor duty. He didn't like having monitor duty but it was kind of fun not having to be out there. He would be lying to say he was not waiting for Bruce to call up to the Watchtower. He actually got his wish when Bruce's com was lighting up.

"What's wrong Bruce?" he asked.

"Clark?"

"Yes are you in any danger?" Clark asked.

"No I need you to watch over Gotham tonight." Bruce told him.

"Why?" Clark asked.

"Will you do it, I'm not in Gotham." Bruce told him.

"Okay, I'll tell Alfred to let me borrow one of your suits." Superman told him, he wants to ask what Bruce is doing in New York but he knows that if he asks it would get him a lecture in the worst way possible.

"Good I'll inform him." Bruce said. Clark pays attention and he heard a shower, someone was taking a shower. Before he could ask Bruce turned off his com.

#

Later that night Steve is eating dinner with the rest of the Avengers he is trying to concentrate on eating his food but finds that he can't. Since he took some soup to Tony's room for both him and Mr. Wayne, both of them hadn't come out at all. It's not that he doesn't trust Tony, he does its Mr. Wayne he doesn't trust like the man has some plans he doesn't know about.

"You think Wayne got Tony to rest?" Clint asked.

"Maybe they are just talking." Steve says because he desperately wants to believe it.

"Why are you guys making it so difficult?" Darcy asks. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Miss Lewis?" JARVIS asks.

"Is Tony asleep?"

"I believe so."

"Is Mr. Wayne still in his room?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I believe he is reading a novel." JARVIS said but they didn't know it was a lie. They didn't know that Bruce and Tony were currently sleeping together in a dreamless slumber which was something that to both of them rarely happened.

"Thank-you JARVIS." Darcy said. "See there you go Mr. Wayne is making sure Tony doesn't go back to his lab."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In the morning Bruce was the first one to wake up, the night before they had prepared Tony's bag so he could come with him to Gotham. Miss Lewis had come to the room and given him the clothes he ordered to be brought to Avenger's Tower so he wouldn't be wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Bruce takes a shower and gets in his clothes ready.

"Tony, get up we're leaving." Bruce says.

"Five more minutes." Tony groans out. Bruce gets one of the pillows and shucks it at Tony's head and that gets him up. "Damn it Bats." He says.

"Get ready we have our flight in an hour." Bruce told him.

"Fine." Tony says and murmurs. "Stupid daylight bats." As he goes into the bathroom to take a shower. Bruce didn't really wanted to wake him but he had a feeling that leaving the Tower was going to be a test on itself if anything from yesterday told him.

#

Tony and Bruce have the luggage ready as they walked into the common area and Steve is the first one to see them. Steve sees the bags and he immediately panics.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Tony is coming with me to Gotham." Bruce told him.

"He can't go." Steve said.

"He has too Captain, it is for business." Bruce told him. Steve turned to look at Tony.

"Tony, we have Avengers duties we must fulfilled." Steve said. He knew there was a reason he didn't trust Mr. Wayne he wanted to take Tony away from them.

"It's just going to be seven days Cap and I'll be back before you know it." Tony tells him.

"But…" before Steve is able to say anything Bruce raises his hand in a stop motion.

"I understand Tony has duties with the Avengers." Bruce told him and got a card out of his coat and gave it to Steve. "JARVIS already has my number but here it's Wayne Manor's private number and you can call anytime, you need Tony, my butler Alfred would take the call and give it to him."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you in seven days." Steve says, he glares at Bruce, who is trying really hard not to laugh.

"Let's go Tony we can't miss our flight." Bruce tells him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In the plane Tony looks at Bruce.

"You know you didn't have to do this." he tells Bruce.

"Yes, yes I did." Bruce tells him and sighs. "Your my best friend Tony and unlike people like to think I actually have emotions." It was code for _'I worry about you.' _

"You're getting sentimental on me Bats." Tony says but the underlining _'Thank you'_ is there.

"Don't get used to it I had to leave the Boy Scout in charge of Gotham and I'm going back on patrol tonight." Bruce tells him.

"And I get to enjoy Alfred's cooking for a week, no offence to Cap but Alfred is a God I'm steeling him from you." Tony says with a smile.

"In your dreams Tony." Bruce says.

#

In Avengers Tower they had the TV on because Steve wanted to know if Tony would arrive alright in Gotham.

"The plane arrived!" Darcy screamed Steve went to sit down just like the rest looking at the screen. Both Tony and Bruce had smiles on their faces for the reporters. They kept moving away from questions. Steve noticed that the smiles were forced in both sides. He knew that Tony wore a mask for the public he didn't know or think Bruce Wayne did as well.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review**.


	7. Miscommunication

**Playboys To Dads **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Kururugi YaoiFan, banerry and Keymaster555 **_**for the reviews. Okay guys I am going to move in time here. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel; I don't own the Justice League they belong to DC Comics.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Playboys To Dads **

**Seven: Miscommunication **

_Three Months Later _

It had been three months since the day that Bruce Wayne took Tony to Gotham and Steve didn't like the man. He felt like Bruce Wayne and Tony had a secret that nobody knew. Not only that but the man had given Tony something to drink that week he took him to Gotham, right after he had come to Avengers Tower to get him out of being drunk. They had both gotten pictures with some girls acting incredibly ridiculous and of them making the paparazzi question things. When Tony had come back, he had been happy, really happy and Steve was just happy Mr. Wayne hadn't come back with Tony.

Of course he didn't know that Tony and Bruce were playing the cameras. He didn't know that the drink was apple sider and that Bruce had smacked Tony's hand away from any alcohol at all since he stay in Wayne Manor. Tony had gone cold turkey on the drinking, though he did drink more coffee and Alfred's cooking but it was something not so bad.

#

Tony and Steve were currently on Tony's workshop after Tony locked himself in the lab and the breakdown. Steve didn't want to leave the genius alone. He knew that Tony had problems sleeping he wasn't blind but he didn't say anything at all. Steve spent his time sketching and bringing food to Tony all the time. He was also the one to take Tony to bed after more than 10 hours of no sleep he was taking it slow. He also didn't want to admit it but he liked the genius way to much than he would like to admit.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Bruce asked me to check something for him." Tony said.

"You mean for the Other Guy?" Steve asked.

"What no?" Tony says.

"It has something to do with science than." Steve says.

"I doubt it; well kind of it's for our partnership Brucie wants me to check over the blue prints myself so I don't complain later." Tony said. Steve stops and looks at Tony.

"Bruce Wayne?" Steve says.

"Yeah." Tony says. "I mean I have to go to Gotham in a month so I want this done."

"Oh." Steve said, yeah he still didn't like Bruce Wayne but understood that it was business well he hoped.

"Do you want to go with me?" Tony asked, he turned back to checking the blue-prints he didn't want to see Steve's face if he said no. because okay he may like the super-soldier and maybe he was the reason he was cutting down on the drinking.

"What?" Steve said.

"Do you want to go with me to Gotham next month?" Tony asked. Steve looked at Tony he had asked him to go with him.

"Okay." Steve said.

"Great will be staying with Bruce because I don't want to get anywhere crazies will get us and I want it to be as peaceful as possible. You're going to like it Cap it's all moody and old." Tony says.

"Very funny Tony." Steve says but hides his smile.

"I try." Tony says.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Bruce is in the Bat cave working on a new antidote for Scarecrows fear gas. He had been hit and had seen things he hadn't wanted to see at all. He was worried Scarecrow was going to use it against Gotham and he wanted to be ready for something like that. He doesn't even notice that Clark has come into the cave until.

"What is an arc reactor doing here?" Clark asks. Bruce jumps up and he has a batarang ready to hit Clark. Bruce focuses on Clark and shakes his head.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asks.

"I can't come visit." Clark asks his gaze is still on the arc reactor, he had only seen one and it belonged to Iron Man. Flash had been practically bragging about Bruce and Stark on the newspaper. Heck Cat had made some not-so-subtle comments about both billionaires about them being exclusive.

"Don't you have a reporter to save?" Bruce asks and goes back to focusing on the antidote.

"You didn't answer my question." Clark says.

"I don't have to answer the arc reactor think who wears one." Bruce said.

"I'm wondering why is it here?" Clark said. "What he already came to the Bat cave, Bruce does he knows who you are, who I am?" Clark says a bit panic because he doesn't know if Stark can keep a secret, heck he was sure of it.

"We are friends Clark he knows who I am?" Bruce tells him. It shocks Clark because he didn't know Stark knew, okay so he found out because he cheated but for Bruce to tell Stark what he did.

"So he knows about me?" Clark says. "You know he can't keep a secret and he knows your biggest one." Okay right now was really not a good time Bruce tended to be cranky but he was sleep deprived.

"Not everything is about you Clark, so he doesn't know about you and Stark has known about me since the beginning believe it or not I do socialize and Tony happens to be my closest friend, now if that is all you need to know I have work to do." Bruce told him and turned around getting back to his project.

Clark got off the ground and left the Bat-cave. He wasn't mad, he wanted Bruce's secret to be safe and he told Stark. No it seemed that Stark knew and Bruce actually considered the self-proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist a friend when it took him year to even acknowledge they were friends. But it was fine with him if Bruce wanted his biggest secret spilled.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Issues

**Playboy's To Dad's **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter, I want to thank **_**Celestial Wolves and Dragonfire-Jessie Sparrow **_**for the reviews, I also want to thank the ones that have favorite and followed. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel; I don't own the Justice League they belong to DC Comics.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Playboys To Dad's **

**Eight: Issues **

Since the exchange between Clark and Bruce things were tense in the Watchtower. Clark was ignoring Bruce; who was really trying to ignore the whispers from everyone else because like always it had been his fault or that's what they thought since the perfect Boy Scout could do no wrong. As far as he was concern he had done nothing wrong and Clark was in the wrong here. He had not told Tony about his or anyone else's secret identities heck he didn't even tell Tony about his own the man had guessed.

He was currently typing in the monitor room checking what was going on in the world when something came in.

"Bats what did you do?" Flash asked. Batman just stayed quiet and continued to type. "You know I have never seen Superman so angry before." Flash tried to bug Batman but after two minutes Batman turned around and saw him with a glare. Flash just stopped and raised his hands.

"Sorry." He said and ran after that. Batman continued to type. He finished his work and got up to go back to Gotham and go on patrol for a while. He got to the zeta-tubes and Superman was standing there and he had a bad look on his face. Batman just went to get his coordinates ignoring the Boy Scout.

"Batman can we talk?" Superman asks.

"I need to go on patrol." Batman tells him.

"Great I'll go with you." Superman says and Batman glares at him.

"I don't recall asking for assistance." Batman spits out.

"Batman, some villains have broken out of Gotham, Scarecrow, Bane and the Joker." J'onn informed him. Superman smirked.

"Let's go Batman." Superman says. Batman glared at him and finished putting the coordinates in.

**$LINE BREAK, LIEN BREAK$**

_Avengers Tower _

Tony was walking from his lab and he was wondering the reason Steve hadn't gone in with him. According to Jarvis he had not come out of the gym all day. He walked toward the gym and he heard someone hitting the bag. He walked inside to see that the gym was filled with sandbags that had been destroyed. He was in shocked he had never seen Steve like that before.

Steve was hitting the bag and he knows that it wasn't good but he was worried. He was worried about the trip to Gotham sure Tony was paying attention to him now and he liked him but what would happen when they got to Gotham and Bruce Wayne was there. He knew Tony better; heck the man had access to Tony's lab. What if he lost Tony to Gotham to Bruce Wayne?

"Steve?" he jerked up and saw Tony standing there and he had a worried look on his face.

"Tony, what are you doing here shouldn't you be in your lab?" Steve asked.

"I missed you; you know I didn't have a super soldier bossing me around." Tony said with a smile. Steve smiled at that.

"You wouldn't need bossing around if you did what you were told." Steve told him. Tony walked toward him and Steve froze and wondered if Tony could hear his heart beating as fast as it did because Tony just admitted to missing him.

"Steve are you alright?" Tony asked concerned and okay the huge crush was not going away it seemed. Not that he minded but Steve wouldn't feel the same.

"Yes." Steve told him.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Tony asked.

"Why are we staying with Bruce Wayne?" Steve asked and he wanted to hit himself for asking that question.

"Well the party is going to be there and I don't really want to be in the center of Gotham not a good thing and Bruce's huge home was and is a nice place to be I was there a few times in my life." Tony told him.

"So you love Bruce very much?" Steve asked.

"I care about him." Tony told him and Steve's shoulders deflated. "As a brother I guess…" he didn't get to finish because a pair of lips were on his owns. Tony froze a bit and he was only thinking that Steve was kissing him.

Steve on the other hand was freaking out because Tony was not kissing him back and he ruined it. He was about to pull away, but Tony responded and grabbed him by the neck and pulled him close. Steve smiled and pulled him by the waist. When they finally pulled up for air Tony smirked at Steve.

"You, Mr. Rogers were jealous of Bruce Wayne." Tony said with a smirk.

"Shut-up." Steve told him and gave him another kiss. "I don't like him; he gave you to drink after he came to get you." Steve told him. Tony snorted on his shoulder.

"It was apple sider." Tony told him.

"What?" Steve asked.

"The drink it was apple sider, Bruce is a bigger sourpuss than you and he would slap my hand away from any alcohol I could get my hands on it's a creepy thing." Tony said.

"Oh." Steve said.

"So, how long have you liked me?" he asked. Steve blushed and Tony just had to kiss him, the man was adorable.

"A while." He said. "You?"

"I liked you a lot for a while but I didn't think you would like me I was driving Ba…Bruce crazy with calling him asking for advice which I don't do." Tony whined. Steve blushed even redder at that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Batman and Superman were just done taking down the villains and getting back to Arkham Asylum.

"See we round them up easy." Superman said with a smile and Bruce glared at him. "Do you need a lift?"

"I have my own ride." Batman said and pushed a button to call the Bat-mobile to him. Superman saw as Batman leaped in the air to get into the Bat-mobile and he had a very rare smug smirk in his face. Hah Iron Man couldn't help him like that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Woo one couple down another one to go. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Stark Meets Kent

**Playboys To Dads**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**SaKuRa-Mlna, Keymaster555 and inominatenoname **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Justice League they belong to DC Comics.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Playboys To Dads **

**Nine: Stark Meets Kent **

Bruce is in his computer and he still kind of pissed but he is letting it go because, he didn't want to think about it. He wanted to continue to be pissed if it wasn't for a certain genius appearing in his computer screen.

"Wooo-hooo, Hi Batsy my oldest bestest friend in the world." Tony said with a huge smile on his face that it surprised Bruce because the last time he smile like that was when he told Bruce about the Avengers moving into the Tower.

"Tony." He said. "What do I owe this displeasure." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Ah you know, you love me, but guess what?"

"Not a mind reader, but I have to guess it has something to do with Captain Rogers."

"Got it in one, pumpkin." Tony said.

"You kissed him, or did he kiss you." Bruce asked.

"He kissed me first. Oh and he didn't like you." Tony told Bruce and he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not surprise, the glares he kept sending me when I went for you told me so." Bruce told Tony. Tony looked at Bruce.

"You knew and you didn't tell me, you jerk." Tony said with a high pitch almost teenage girl voice.

"Oh calm down Tony." Bruce said.

"So, how are you doing with the Man of Steel?" Tony asks and he sees the way that Bruce tenses at the mention of the man. "That good huh?" Tony asks.

"He is getting annoying." Bruce tells him. "He thinks I told you about him and has been giving the cold shoulder as if I care."

"But you didn't tell me the Man of Steel's secret identity, heck I know yours because I guessed and I've known you forever." Tony says with a motion of his hands.

"Yeah, well the Boy Scout doesn't believe that."

"That sucks." Tony tells him.

"Well I'm going to Metropolis this week."

"What are you doing in Metropolis?" Bruce asked.

"Luthor wants to do some business; I'm going so I can tell him 'NO' in a flashy way." Tony told Bruce.

"Don't tell me you plan on putting 'no' in one of his building as graffiti." Bruce told him.

"Psh…Cap would kill me, but that is fun." Tony told him. "Oh Cap is coming, see you later Bruce." Tony told him. Bruce stayed in his seat as Tony ended the call. He had to admit that he was very happy for his friend.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Tony was getting ready to leave for Metropolis.

"Man I wish I could take you to metropolis with me." Tony told Steve as he got his tie fixed.

"I need to stay, in-case something happens." Steve told Tony but he was still very happy.

"Good thing you still get to go with me to Gotham next month." Tony tells him.

"Yeah, are you sure it's okay with Mr. Wayne?" Steve asked.

"Again, yes it is." Tony tells him and pulls him down for a kiss. Steve receives it with a smile and happiness.

"Please try not to get in trouble." Steve tells Tony before kissing him again.

"I won't, plus I'm in the Man of Steels playground if something happens he can get me out of trouble." Tony says with a wink.

"I'll miss you." Steve says.

"Me too." Tony says as he leaves.

#

Clark was hoping this would end soon. He didn't want to be here to receive or talk to Mr. Stark at all. Especially since he didn't want anything to do with the man that was trying to take Bruce away and the man that knew his secret identity.

"I heard that Stark is dating a man." Lois tells him as they stand right there.

"You don't say." Clark says with clench teeth.

"Yup, Cat says she thinks its Bruce Wayne, I think it's one of his teammates." Lois tells him. "But I don't know if Stark is ready to change his playboy ways, Christine Everhart dislikes the man."

"Let's just get this over with." Clark tells her.

"My aren't you in a terrible mood, what did your sheep run away." Lois taunts. But Clark doesn't pay attention as the private plane arrives. The first one to come out is Pepper Potts. The second one is Tony and he is flashy playing for the camera as if he owns it.

"Mr. Stark can I have some words?" Lois asks.

"Hmmm…some words." Tony tells her with a smile.

"Very funny Mr. Stark can I ask what brings you to Metropolis."

"You can ask, but I have no idea, right Pepper?" Tony says with a smile. Pepper smiled back at him.

"Miss Potts." Lois says. "Is good to see you again, what can you tell us about your business here in Metropolis?"

"It's business." Pepper tells her.

"Oh, will be seeing Iron Man as well?" Lois asks and Clark tries not to say anything.

"I don't think the Man of Steel would like that." Tony says.

"Is it true you're dating Bruce Wayne?" Lois asks. Tony begins to laugh and Clark looks at him.

"Man can two guys be friends without putting us together." Tony says. "Brucie and I are just friends."

"Oh." Lois says. Clark was standing there looking at Stark wondering if he was saying a lie. Tony passed next to him but didn't even pay attention or showed any fact that he knew who he was. It might mean that Bruce was telling him the truth.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIN EBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Note: This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


End file.
